CHERRY
Cherry (stylized as CHERRY) is a song recorded by South Korean girl group ITZY. It is the second track from their first extended play IT'z ICY. Description Original (ITZY official site): "'CHERRY'는 Iggy Azalea 등 유명 아티스트와 작업한 OMEGA 프로듀서의 곡으로 ITZY의 걸크러쉬 매력을 듬뿍 담아냈다. '생각보다 꿈이 좀 높은' ITZY 멤버들이 '상상 이상'의 사운드를 표현했다." (May contain some mistakes) translation: "'CHERRY' is a song by OMEGA producers who worked with famous artists such as Iggy Azalea. ITZY members who 'dream a little higher than they thought' expressed the sound of 'imagination'." Lyrics |Rom = |Eng = Leggo, just let me be Rather than an innocent angel, I’m a devil Look at me, look at me properly A kid who doesn’t obey, that’s me They say they’re saying it all for my own sake But even I don’t really know myself Don’t try to fit me in your mold I’m going to play the way I want now Are you surprised? It’s like bubblegum pop Because I broke all the rules Because I’m going to show you the real me Really really me, I’m a cherry on top yeah I’m going to do the things I want You can sit there and watch Really really me, I’m a cherry on top yeah Get rid of everything that is obvious My dream is a bit bigger than you think Really really me, I’m a cherry on top yeah Really really me, I’m a cherry on top yeah They keep telling me to become Someone, a shining someone, but who is that? Here I’m one and only I’m me, that’s what makes me special I’m so tired of the same things I want to find something entirely new You know that’s my charm Who would do things like this if not me? Are you surprised? It’s like bubblegum pop Because I broke all the rules Because I’m going to show you the real me Really really me, I’m a cherry on top yeah I’ll give you something that’s beyond your imagination All you have to do is follow behind me Really really me, I’m a cherry on top yeah Get rid of everything that is obvious My dream is a bit bigger than you think Really really me, I’m a cherry on top yeah Really really me, I’m a cherry on top yeah I want to be me, the answer is simple I’m following my heart now Are you surprised? It’s like bubblegum pop Because I broke all the rules Because I’m going to show you the real me Really really me, I’m a cherry on top yeah Really really me, I’m a cherry on top yeah Get rid of everything that is obvious My dream is a bit bigger than you think Really really me, I’m a cherry on top yeah Really really me, I’m a cherry on top yeah Really really me, I’m a cherry on top yeah }} Audio Spotify Song Credit *'Lyrics by': Ellie Suh (153/Joombas) *'Composed by': Michael Fonseca, Mac Montgomery, Jax, Dan Henig *'Arranged by': OMEGA & DENM *'Published by': 153/Joombas Music Group, The Great O Music (ASCAP) / Brill Building Songs (ASCAP) all rights administered worldwide by Kobalt Music Publishing, FMLYBND Music (ASCAP) / Brill Building Songs (ASCAP) all rights administered worldwide by Kobalt Music Publishing, HELLOJAX PRODUCTIONS (BMI) / HELLOJAX PRODUCTIONS published by Publishing Company TEN admin by Kobalt, Dan Henig Publishing (BMI) *'Sub- published by': Warner Chappell Music Korea Inc., Music Cube, Inc., Copyright Control *'Sessions Background vocals by': ITZY *'Vocals directed by': Yoske *'Digital editing by': 정유라 *'Recorded by': 최혜진 (JYPE Studios) at U Productions *'Mixed by': 임홍진 (JYPE Studios) at 논현동 스튜디오 *'Mastered by': 박정언 at Honey Butter Studio Navigation Category:ITZY Category:IT'z ICY Category:Songs